baccanofandomcom-20200223-history
Jorgi
Jorgi (ジョギー Jogī) was the Gandor Family's finance manager prior to his execution in November 1930. Appearance Jorgi made his illustrated debut in the 2015 manga, where he is depicted as a young man with light hair and freckles over the bridge of his nose. Chronology Jorgi joins the Gandor Family around 1925 as their finance manager."Jorgi had been part of the outfit for five years..." - The Rolling Bootlegs/Day One, p. 70. He begins embezzling money from the Family around 1928, and continues to do so over the next two years. In November 1930, a dozen or so Gandor men – including capo Nicola Cassetti – are drinking and frittering away the time in the basement office of Coraggioso. Ten more men surround the central table, where bosses Keith, Berga, and Luck Gandor have invited Jorgi to play poker. Jorgi attempts to gauge their mood by remarking on how rare it is for all three brothers to play poker, but Berga chastises Jorgi for daring to speak. Luck chastises Berga's rudeness in turn, and apologizes to Jorgi on Berga's behalf. Leery of the consequences of winning against his bosses, Jorgi resolves to keep playing with his terrible hand and lose accordingly. However, Berga decides to raise the stakes; he proposes that the loser – on top of paying the money – has to play Russian Roulette, and Jorgi grows faint at the sight of the revolver that Berga tosses onto the table. Luck does not acknowledge Jorgi's beseeching look his way, and Jorgi prepares to switch out a few cards in his hand with those he has tucked up his sleeve. While he is uncomfortable with the prospect of cheating his bosses, the prospect of being forced into Russian Roulette is far worse. Jorgi looks up with the intention of espying openings in his opponents, and then freezes when he realizes that every single man in the room is looking straight at him. Berga casually informs him that the men are simply making sure he does not cheat, and Jorgi – poorly attempting to maintain a calm façade – replies that he would never think of cheating, again seeking Luck's support. Luck acknowledges him this time, only to disagree: he believes that someone who has been embezzling the syndicate's money for two years would cheat quite easily. The realization that his bosses are aware of the embezzlement renders Jorgi speechless from terror, and Luck explains that they had not caught on to the embezzling until they heard that a drug addict had been wandering their turf as of late and had poked around to see if anyone from the Family was involved. In the process, they noticed that Jorgi's books recorded an unnaturally regular flow of money. Once they dug deeper, their suspicions as to Jorgi's crime were confirmed. Luck lays down his hand (Aces, five of a kind), as does Berga (Kings, five of a kind), and finally Keith, who wins with five Jokers. As the other Gandors cackle at the bald-faced cheating, Jorgi can only stare at the Jokers on the table – seven in total, including the two that Luck and Berga used – and feel that the Deaths drawn on them are watching him. Two cards slip from his hand when Luck asks to see them, and when the other three follow, his hand is confirmed to be trash. Berga tosses Jorgi the revolver, and it becomes apparent that all six chambers are full. Jorgi's fear turns to hateful resentment that he must die at the expectation of 'idiots', and his belief that the Gandors are fools only hardens when he observes that none of the men's hands are on their own knives and guns. Having made up his mind, he points the revolver at his temple – and then aims it at the Gandor brothers and pulls the trigger. No fire erupts. He pulls the trigger again and again, with the same result each time, and Berga finally points out to Jorgi that all six bullets are blanks. With an unusually sad countenance, Luck explains that he and his brothers had earlier come to a decision: if Jorgi had pulled the trigger on himself, they would have let him leave the group without further ado; if he had cried and begged forgiveness, they would have "beat him half to death" and let him leave; if he had denied everything, they would have cut out his tongue and let him leave. Unfortunately for all of them, Jorgi chose the worst possible outcome. The despair and regret on Jorgi's face is sincere this time, but Berga kicks him in the face before he can try begging for his life after such a display. The kick serves to knock out several of Jorgi's teeth and knock him out cold, and several of the onlookers stuff his body into a gunnysack. Two of them carry the gunnysack up the stairs and to a car parked outside of the jazz hall; Jorgi's body is driven to a "place with the view of the ocean," and it is implied that he was subsequently drowned. Trivia * Dallas Genoard's meeting with Luck in 1930 takes place a mere few minutes after Jorgi's body is carried away. References Category:Characters Category:Male Characters Category:1930s Characters Category:Gandor Family Category:Mortals